brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Ukyou
Ukyo Asahina (Asahina Ukyo, 朝日奈 右京) is the second son of the Asahina family. Appearance Ukyo has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's often seen with his lawyer suit and always wear his oval-shaped glasses. Personality Ukyo has a calm,reliable and diligent personality. He has some very inflexible sides to him. Later, he reveals that he's an awkward man, that doesn't know what to do on those situations. Relationships Ema Hinata When they first met, he just simply introduce himself. But in the novels. He was the first one open the door and officially the first one to introduce himself and stated his job as a lawyer. It has been revealed that he and Ema have sometimes this "awkward" relationships. Because he got mad at her when she invade Ukyo's privacy during her study time for the entrance exam. This relationship got fixed after he said that it is his job to protect her not because he's the older brother, but as man. A man that loves her. Amamiya Reiko A look-a-like of Ema. It was revealed that she was Ukyo's ex-girlfriend and because of the fact that Ukyo loves women with big breasts. It might be that Reiko has big breasts. Hikaru told him, that he won't accept Reiko, so does Azusa because of her behavior. It turns out that Reiko is a very demanding person and Ukyo recklessly follows her orders. (Due the fact that Ukyo is big breast lover guy). Hikaru scolded him by telling Ukyo is blinded of his love for her and for her breasts. Asahina Masaomi Both of them are keeping the household "alive". Since Masaomi is their father figure and while Ukyo is the mother figure, they figuring together for the next budget. Asahina Kaname Asahina Hikaru Most likely he's the closest brother of the family. Since Hikaru definitley knows a lot about Ukyo's personality. It also seems like Hikaru likes to tease Ukyo the most because of his old past with his ex-girlfriend and with his personality before having it change because of Ema. Asahina Tsubaki Asahina Azusa Asahina Natsume Even though they interact rarely to each other, there is one time in the novels. Ukyo told Natsume he can't hand the kitchen to him and cause some confusement for Natsume. Until Ukyo makes it clear. Natsume keeps laughing. Asahina Louis Asahina Subaru Asahina Iori In the novels, it has shown that he concerns a lot to Iori, but doesn't really know what happen to his past. Masaomi and he were both shock since Iori didn't say anything about he having a courage to forget the past due to Ema. Now they're starting to rethink everything if they really understand their brothers. Asahina Yusuke Asahina Fuuto Asahina Wataru Because Wataru is a spoiled child. Ukyo has to be strict for him and that's why he gives him some punishments like hitting his face lightly, making him do some adult work since Wataru doesn't want to be treated as a kid. Trivia *Second son of the Asahina Family. *He acts as the mother figure to the Family. *When it comes to grade and results, he suddenly meddles. *Liked girls with huge breasts, but changed ever since Ema moved in. *He had an ex-girlfriend and her name is Amamiya Reiko. *Very Good on explaining things, but despite that he had to explain it physically with Ema in the kitchen. *Still has the picture of his ex-girlfriend. *Appeared to be an awkward man, not knowing what to do on some situations. One thing is for certain, he'll give you punishment. *Gets irritated if one of his brothers calls him "Mama". *When he enters "court" mode, he is very sharp on things. *He is the first one to introduce himself to Ema. (In the novels) *Always drinks tea on every episode. *The apron he always use is made by Natsume. *Hikaru likes to tease him because of his "old" past. *He sometimes wears his hair down. Gallery 02.Ukyo.png|Ukyo (Anime) Ukyo.png|Ukyo (Game) Tumblr mppfpnLHk81spm57xo4 250.png|Ukyo in Opening Song 02nd Son.jpg Ukyo Asahina the Lawyer.jpg Ukyo 2.png Sad Ukyo.jpg f6bee57a05ff11e394f522000a9f30b8_7.jpg Minitokyo.Brothers.Conflict.585699.jpg 9216-139783-12.jpg Tumblr mrysqtW0Iw1rdu08vo1 500.jpg Ukyo 6.jpg Category:Characters